Ever Get That Feeling of Dejavu?
by Kat097
Summary: Helen Thermopolis recalls two events in her life, both completely different yet disturbingly similar...


Dedicated to everyone who has reviewed 'The Queen Diaries'. 

Ever Had That Feeling Of Déjà Vu?

Have you ever had that feeling when you know you've done something before? Here is a short story about a woman who had to do the same thing twice. Neither was easy, yet both were similar in ways, despite completely different conditions. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Helen Thermopolis sat on her bed, in her small apartment. He should be here any minute. She stood and went over to the window. Manhattan City was such a busy place. 

How was she ever going to tell him? What was going to happen to her? God, this was such a nightmare! How could she have let this happen?

There was a knock at the door. She ran over and pulled it open. Philippe Renaldo stood in the doorway.

"Helen, what is wrong? What is so urgent?"

"Philippe, sit down. I have to tell you something."

Philippe sat down on the chair by the window and Helen went to the fridge.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you. Helen, what is wrong?" Helen turned to face him.

"Philippe… I'm pregnant."

"What?" she could see the complete shock in his face. She repeated,

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby."

Philippe stood up and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I took about ten tests. All positive."

"Helen, you know how serious this is?"

"Yes, I do."

Mia had always presumed that her parents had never married, purely because her father had never asked her mother to. But she was wrong. Because the next thing Philippe said was,

"Helen, I won't make you face this alone. You know that I love you. Will you marry me?"

Helen stared at him. Then she turned away.

"Philippe… you know how I feel about marriage."

"Helen, please! This baby of ours has royal blood in him or her. That is a hard enough thing to face even with a loving family."

"Philippe, I love you. But I can't marry you. You're a prince. I come from a tiny town practically no one has ever heard of. You're intelligent, witty, brave, a born politic. I'm an artist. We're two completely different people. If we got married we end up fighting all the time, and I don't want to bring this baby up in that kind of atmosphere. I want to keep this baby away from the press you've had to handle your entire life. I want to give him or her a normal lifestyle. You're going to be going back to Genovia and ruling. If I went with you I'd always be behind you. I'd never be my own person. "

"I understand, Helen." Philippe said softly. Helen's eyes were watering but she held tears back.

"I've found an apartment. It's a loft, not far from here. It's a nice place."

"Helen, until your artists career starts off, you're not going to have any income. This is my child too. I want to make sure you are both safe. So I will pay all your bills for you."

"Philippe-"

"Let me do this Helen. I will be busy in Genovia, but I still want to be in contact with you both."

Helen faced Philippe. He smiled gently as he took her in his arms.

"I love you both. I want him or her to be able to have the childhood I never could. So you will go to your apartment and do whatever you want to. And I want to see our child whenever I can."

"Of course."

"We are, as you said, different people. But I will always care for you and support you in any way I can."

"Thank you for understanding, Philippe."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Around fifteen years later Helen sat on the couch and ran a hand over her stomach. How could she have let this happen AGAIN???

It was strange how history repeated itself. 

She went into the kitchen and put on the kettle for some coffee. Why on earth had Mia thrown all the drinks away? What was she going to offer him now? 

Mia was in her room, probably on the Internet. Helen sighed, and then jumped, as there was a knock at the door. She opened it and Frank Gianini stood in the doorway.

"Frank, come in." she said. Helen threw a glance towards Mia's bedroom, and then pulled Frank into her own bedroom. 

Frank stared at her. She bit her lip and faced him.

"Frank, the reason I asked you to come over is that… well, I'm… I'm pregnant." Frank stared at her, then said in a shocked voice,

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow…" He said. Helen sighed.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's not like I didn't donate something for the cause."

"Look, I'll understand if you don't want to be involved."

"Hey! Don't say that! Of course I want to be involved! This is amazing!" Frank said.  Helen stared up at him from the bed.

"Really?"

"Of course! I guess there's just one thing to do now." He cleared his throat and sat on the bed next to her,

"Helen, I know we haven't been seeing each other for that long, but I'm gonna take this pregnancy as some kind of a sign and ask you to marry me. But I'm kind of nervous about doing it."

"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm going to say yes." Helen smiled. Frank grinned broadly.

"Yeah, that is comforting."

They lapsed into happy silence. Frank gave her a sideways look.

"So… will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Cool." He kissed her, and then they were both laughing, and hugging each other. 

Helen couldn't believe it, this was so great! It couldn't have been more different! Things were going to turn out great. She looked at Frank.

"We have to tell Mia."

"Do you think she'll be upset?"

"I don't know. She never tells me how she's feeling."

"That explains the diary." Frank said. Helen smiled and kissed him. 

Things were going to turn our great. She just knew it. What could possibly go wrong?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I just had this idea lurking at the back of my head, and I just had to write it! This is sort of to say sorry to all those who have read the 'Queen Diaries' because I'm going on holiday tomorrow (Tuesday 29th) for two weeks. Then it'll take me another few days to write the next chapter. So you're in for a wait. Sorry!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie.


End file.
